Kuzco Fever
Kuzco Fever is an episode from The Emperor's New School. It tells about how Kuzco pretended to be sick so he could get the Emperor benefits once again. Plot The episode opens with images of Pacha's family's life(Pacha looking over his herd of llamas, Chicha cooking while Yupi sleeps in her basket, and Tipo and Chaca jumping rope with the other kids in the village). Kuzco stops the tape to warn the watchers not to fall for the pacific look of the life in the hill. Kuzco says he is sick of that place and that he misses the Emperor stuff, even through Pacha's family was nice to accept him in their house while he was out of the palace. He says that transporation in the village is the "Sinky Llama Express". He says that entertainment in Pacha's house is a nice game of "Pour-Mud-on-Yourself". He also swears that if he sees one more bowl of mystery stew, he's gonna loose it. One night when they serve mystery stew again, Kuzco says he lost it. Later on, Kuzco is talking to The Royal Record Keeper. He asks him if there isn't any sort of chance for him to get his stuff back. The Keeper tells him that he's cut off of all royal funds until he graduates from Kuzco Academy, but Kuzco realizes there's something missing. The Keeper then says that he could get them back if Kuzco's health got in trouble. This gives him an idea. Kuzco wakes up with orange spots on his skin, much to Tipo and Chaca's distrust. Chaca points out that the spots look crayon-made. Kuzco tries to dismiss the observation with a poor excuse. When Chicha comes up and sees Kuzco covered in spots, she ensures that she has the right think to make him feel better, and after Kuzco insists that it's not really needed, she reminds him that they are a family now. Meanwhile, Kronk is at Principal Amzy's room to tell her something. She is complaining about how every time she plans against Kuzco something goes wrong. Kronk doesn't get it. Annoyed, Amzy throws her principal outfit up, shocking Kronk, and then another wear, Yzma's usual purple outfit, comes down to her body. She tells Kronk, again, that she is Yzma. She goes by Kronk, who asks for some time to get past by the shock, and then Yzma asks him what does he want. Kronk tells Yzma that Kuzco called in sick and is probably faking it. This gives Yzma the idea that if Kuzco misses enough school days, he'll fail and Yzma will become empress. Yzma rides on Kronk to the entrance of the secret lab. When Yzma tells Kronk to pull the lever, Kronk pulls the wrong lever and a giant bust of Yzma falls on her, which Kronk found. When Yzma and Kronk finally go in the roller coaster, the announcer said that this the wildest ride west of the Amazon. After the ride, Yzma and Kronk high-five each other and then Yzma goes to a toll booth meter next to the car and puts a quarter in it. Yzma tells Kronk they got fifteen minutes before the meter runs. Kronk asks if they can put another quarter, but Yzma says they can make it. Yzma finally thinks of a plan so Kuzco will miss enough days of school: Yzma will climb the tallest mountain and pour a snow potion in the clouds, then snow will fall all over Pacha's village, and Kuzco will build snowmen, play snowball fights, drink hot chocolate, and make snow angels. Yzma exclaims that it will be a winter wonderland. Kronk says that sounds like fun, but Yzma relizes she's going off. So instead, she'll use a special bubble bath, which will give Kuzco a six-month Spottatiosis when he uses it. Kronk says that Kuzco will smell like lavender in the first day of Spring. Meanwhile, back at Pacha's house, Chicha gives Kuzco a bowl of potato-beetle stew, one Pacha's grandmother's family recipe and that says that they've yet to find an ailment it can't cure. Kuzco says that the "peasanty snake-oil quack remedy" is nice, but he has a royal illness and according to The Royal Record Keeper, he now has access to the royal funds, and also says he's going to give the place the Royal Treatment. Later, Kuzco's guards take out Pacha's stuff and put in Kuzco's stuff in the house until it's just like the palace. Malina walks into Kuzco's to bring him his homework. Malina then gives Kuzco a good long look and asks him why he has orange crayon spots on his face. Kuzco lies to Malina that he doesn't have crayon on his face. Kuzco then asks if Malina would like a bon-bon. Meanwhile, the Royal Doctor and Nurse are on their way to Pacha's house to check on Kuzco, but our blocked by Yzma and Kronk. The Doctor tells the two to pardon them because they're on their way to examine Kuzco. Yzma then says "Not anymore". Then Yzma takes place of the Doctor and Kronk takes place of the Nurse while the Doctor and the Nurse are tied to a tree whering their opposites' outfits. Meanwhile, back in the village, Pacha asks what happened to the house. Chicha says Kuzco thinks he's doing them a favor by giving the place the Royal Treatment. Then two business men ask where Pacha wants the drawbridge. Chicha tells Pacha that Kuzco has got to learn sooner or later that he doesn't need all of his stuff. Pacha then walks in to the house to take care of the situation. After a while, one of the business offers a moat that comes with a crocodile. Chicha then says that Pacha's gonna need her help and walks into the house. Then one of the business complains to the other one that the "Drawbridge Sailsmen Wanted" deal was a bunch of bologne. When looks inside the house, she is shocked to see Pacha munching on a giant banquet. Pacha says that he couldn't help eating because it's so good. Chicha asks if she sees lobster. Pacha tells Chicha when her tastebuds hits the lobster, they'll sing. Chicha says she'll stop for a quick bite and then all the stuff is outta here. Malina walks into the room tells Pacha and Chicha that she found an orange crayon under Kuzco's bed. Chicha realizes that Kuzco's faking the illness and that it makes her sick. Yzma, still disguised as the Royal Doctor, asks if somebody said "sick". Kronk, disguised as the Royal Nurse, says that Chicha said "sick", annoying Yzma. Yzma introduces herself as "Royal Doctor Mazy", and Kronk as "Royal Nurse Kornk", and asks where Kuzco is. After looking at Kuzco, Yzma says that Kuzco has come done with an extreme case of an ailment, and that he should take a bath with the special bubble bath. Kuzco asks if Yzma has any of that Mr. Happy Bath. Kronk says he uses it and starts singing its theme song("Scrub-a-dub-dub, Mr. Happy Bath saves your tub, a-doob-a-doob-a-doo!") Yzma says that Kuzco must take bath in her bubble bath, unless he's not really sick. Kuzco, not wanting to tell the truth, nervously says that it's bathtime. While Kuzco takes the bath, he sings his own version of the famous song Bingo("There was an emperor who took a bath and Kuzco was his name-o! K-U-Z-C-O, K-U-Z-C-O, K-U-Z-C-O, and Kuzco was my name-o!"). After Kuzco takes the bath and his spots are gone, he sees that Pacha, Chicha, and Malina are looking at him angrily, and then looks at himself in the mirror and says that he's cured. Malina asks if Kuzco is cured or clean. Chicha says that Kuzco wasn't really sick, but Kuzco says he was, sick of all the "peasanty peasant stuff", and that he misses his old stuff. Pacha says he was sick, homesick, because misses the palace. Pacha says it's okay for Kuzco to miss you're stuff in the palace, but when he goes back there, he might miss the peasant life a little. Kuzco says he'll miss the peasant life a tiny bit. As everyone looks at Kuzco happily, Kuzco breaks out into purple, causing everyone to stare at him. Chicha said she knew that doctor and nurse looked familiar. Kuzco looks in the mirror and finds that he really is sick. Chicha says it looks like six-month Spottatiosis. Kuzco starts to panic because he'll miss and fail and Yzma will become empress, so he tells Chicha to help him. Chicha says that she has the "peasanty snake-oil quack remedy to solve the problem: mystery stew. Kuzco asks how many bowls he has te eat. Chicha says he has to eat two bowls every hour of twent-for hours, disgusting Kuzco. Later, in Yzma's secret lab, Yzma gets angry that the peasants neutrilized her potion and finds that the roller coaster car is full of parking tickets. Kronk says that might be more than a quarter. Category:Episodes Category:Season One